EP 0,626,138 (Quaker Oats) discloses a process for manufacturing instant cereals, wherein a mixture based on cereal flour and water is cooked-extruded. The cooked-extruded mixture, to which pieces of food substance have been added, is shaped into flakes, the flakes toasted, coated with a sugar syrup to form a film on the surface thereof, and then dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,715 (Quaker Oats) discloses a process for manufacturing a coated instant cereal, wherein a mixture based on cereal flour and water is prepared, the mixture is cooked-extruded-expanded in the form of a tubular strand using an extruder equipped with a coextrusion die comprising an annular outlet orifice surrounding a central outlet orifice. A syrup is injected inside the tubular strand via the central outlet orifice. The cereal strand comprising the sugar syrup is cut into pieces at the die face, and the pieces are then dried so that the syrup which is present in the pieces diffuses from the inside towards the outside to form a film of dry syrup around the pieces.
EP 0,815,729 (Societe des Produits Nestle S.A.) discloses a process for manufacturing a foodstuff by extrusion, wherein a first food substance to be processed is introduced into a first section of a twin-screw extruder, a second food substance to be processed is introduced into a second section of the twin-screw extruder separated dynamically from the first twin screw extruder, each food substance is processed independently in their section of the extruder and the two masses of food substance are extruded by being passed through at least one die and the extruded or coextruded products are cut up.
There remains a need, however, for a process and device for manufacturing composite consumable products that is simple and can be well controlled. The present invention provides such a device and process.